


Promotion

by iambaelfyre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambaelfyre/pseuds/iambaelfyre
Summary: Level up career wise. For better or worse.Her new boss is an ass.





	

“Good morning, Miss Potts.”

Miss Potts gave me a smile as she waved me in.

“Good Morning, Miss Smith. Please have a seat.”

I buried the awe at how put together she looked as I sat in the chair in front of her. Miss Potts was, oddly enough, making tea.

“Thank you.” I said primly and I had to firmly remind myself not to fidget as I accepted the cup she pushed towards me.

“Please, no need to be tense.” She tried to reassure me as she sat in her chair nursing her own cup.

“Sorry. I… uh… Habit.” I explained.

She gave me an indulgent smile.

“I’ve been reading your file.” She said with a smile when I even tensed up even more.

“It seems like you’ve taken quite a few interesting things in your education.”

My mind drifted back to the things I wrote. Aside from social science classes that I took, I also had Folk lore, a couple of basic classes in chemistry, biology and physics, and an elective of welding. I think, I also took up a Latin class, art class and rune writing which was quite useful for me though my grades sucked big time.

“I wasn’t very good at most of those.” I confessed to her, looking straight at her.

She gave a thoughtful hum.

“Tell me. What would you do if you had a friend who refused to eat because they were too focused into their work?”

The question threw me off a bit which probably meant my brain to mouth filter wasn't working quite right.

“If my friend was on a deadline and needed to work with both hands, I’d feed them myself if they let me. If they didn’t want that, I’d make bite sized sandwiches and juice packed with as much vitamins as I could manage without making it taste like death. And place it somewhere within reach.”

“You won’t force them to stop?” She asked quite curious.

“Unless they were recovering from an injury or in the process of injuring themselves, then no. I’m a friend and I wouldn’t want them to think I was disrespecting their wishes. They’re not toddlers that needs to be handled in that way.”

“What if they were a complete ass to you?”

The level of interest Miss Potts showed in her answer was a bit overwhelming but she chose to ignore it.

“I wouldn’t care. As long as they don’t physically assault me. But if they did, I will maul them, friend or not. I’ve experience with stubborn friends and so far, they hadn’t died on my watch. Also, I have experience hauling protesting friends to hospitals to know how to jab a tranquilizer or two in embarrassing parts of the body. ” She said with a shrug.

“I’d like to give you a promotion.” The announcement shocked me. I had to rewind the conversation in my head before I realized.

“This was an interview!?” I gaped at her which made her smile.

By the time, everything sunk into my brain, she had laid out the contract. I signed the entire thing, feeling numb almost like I was having an out of body experience. Miss Potts must have seen how overwhelmed I looked so she gave me the weekend off before I was officially to become Tony Stark’s PA.

2 hours later, Marianne and David found her in her bath tub babbling to herself on the brink of hysteria, clutching a hairdryer to her chest.

+++++++++

“I thought you’d be taller.”

Ameera felt her eye twitch at Tony Stark’s first words to her as they met. He was in a three piece suit and merely gave her a glance before going back fiddling with his phone.

The following days proceeded to be a test to Ameera’s patience and self-control. Tony Stark was an absolute ass. To her, specifically. He refused to see her. Even if they did meet, he would speed walk past her and she with her short stride had trouble keeping up. There were times that she had to keep reminding herself that stabbing people was bad and could get her in jail. It took her 2 weeks to adjust and by that time, she had found zen in coffee, very violent video games and staring at her goldfish for a few minutes.

+++++++++

“What are you doing?”

Ameera let out a squeal as she whirled around to find herself face to face with Tony Stark who was in ratty outfit of a tank top and sweat pants.

“Making Dinner. I’m Hungry.” Grumpy as she was, she gave him a look which dared him to make a comment of how she had shed her shoes and rolled up her sleeves.

She placed a steaming bowl of rice topped with a generous helping of mongo soup and one large fried fish in front of him.  
“Eat.” She said with a grunt as she continued to clean of the kitchen island. She ignored him though she could feel him watch her.


End file.
